falling into the flashbacks
by Sara-Bloom
Summary: Fang is gone and Max is forced 2 muv on.But can she?Dylan is trying to take Fangs place whie Angel reports that Fang is in Serious trouble and is in need of the flock.Also is Max's time almost up? to save da world & her self?PLease review it gets better!
1. never take his place

Usually I ignore the stabbing pain in my heart or the burning sensation of tears forming behind my eyes but now, since Fang left, I don't think I would really care anymore. So guess what readers, I let the tears and pain run.

I curled in a ball limp on my bed praying that one of the flock doesn't open the door and find me like this. I already knew I looked like a train wreck, and let me tell you, being heart broken isn't fun.

All I really did since Fang left was stay in my room and feel hopeless, each and every time all I could do was cry. And if you know me you'd already understand that I hate crying, it makes me feel weak and off course, helpless.

I lifted my head and looked around the familiar walls of my room. Should I move the flock out of here, does it hold to many hurtful memories? I shook the thought out of my head. They actually like it here, guess I can't stop them from wanting a home.

_Why do I feel like a stranger now?_ I stopped the thought as soon as it appeared. Don't think about the things will pull you down, Max, stay strong the kids are counting on you.

_That's it Maximum, always think things through, stay tough remember the flock needs you._

_'Whah-_I thought wildly and then,_'Oh voice its only you, s'sup.' _

_'You need all your strength now, remember you now have Dylan to count on. You're not alone.'_ said the voice.

Now that really stung. Bad._' Shut the hell up!! Never will I count on him you jerk! Mind your own business!'_ Now I was really pissed. And then the voice went silent.

I prepared to stand and by the time I got to my feet I felt the room spin. What the hell? I felt the shift in weight and ready myself to catch the fall. And off course since this is heart broken me we were talking about, I fell.

Embarrassing to myself I know. I hit the ground with a loud THUMP and the talking and movement I heard the clatters of movement stop in the kitchen..

'Max, are you alright?" called Iggy.

Crap.


	2. wake up call

Dylan's foot steps were slightly louder then that of the flocks, so I guess I knew that the foot steps that I heard advanced towards my door.

"Max, you're up," said Dylan when he opened my door, "Why are you on the floor?" His expression was puzzled now.

"No-duh I'm up and its none of your business." Did I sound cold, like I didn't really care about his little caring question (does that make sense?) I hope so.

"Are you alright?" He acted as if I said nothing. Butt-head.

The image of Fang suddenly popped in my head and I had to hold back a cry of sadness.

"That's a stupid question." I mumbled and lifted my embarrasses butt off the floor to my mirror over the desk and unsuccessfully tried to brush my hair and gave up in a half done job. I soon became aware of him watching me. I turned away from the desk and brushed past him into the kitchen.

I hated it when he tried being Fang to me.

"Its alive!" Iggy chimed from were he was making food..

The flock sent me warm smiles that I instantly returned. They looked dirty, I had to throw them into a shower soon.

"Morning Max!" Gazzy called, "Iggy made pancakes."

Cool, they're trying for me, that's nice. But even then, I could still feel the weight of sadness pushing the flock.

Following the delicious smell of pancakes, I sat down. Iggy sat a plate on the table and we all dug in.

"Hey Max, can we go flying? It's really nice outside and its so clear and we all need a little exercise because it has-" Before Nudge made the rest off us beg for death Iggy shoved a fork of pancakes in her mouth.

"Mhh, good." Nudge nodded in approval.

"Sure, lets fly!" I said, we need to let go some times, the flock can use a break from drama.

We flew around the canyon and swooped this way and that, dive bombing and playing tag a feather. Dylan kept his distance in the feathery fun fest and practiced his banking with Nudge as a teacher.

I closed my eyes and coasted in the air currents and soared feeling the wind gather beneath my wing. You probable don't now this but flying like this can really take you mind off stuff.

Or some times it gives you time to think about it, either way it is still great…till someone comes to pull you out of it.

"Max?" I heard Angel call my name as she cruised next to me.

"Yeah Ang, what is it?" I said opening one eye.

"Fangs in trouble." She simple said

Oh holy-!!!


	3. Falling

I felt myself plummeting out of the sky like a rock. I felt the air in my lung escape me, and my heart hurt like hell. What was happening? Instead of flying I was falling.

"No!" I shouted

I unfurled my wings and desperately tried to catch the air.

Maaaaax!" The flock screamed after me.

"No, no, no, crap, !" Why couldn't I fly?

The canyon was coming closer to me and vice versa, whatever, I was still falling.

I tried again but this time I felt a huge sharp pain in my left wing and then I noticed blood. I have been shot, great.

Well CRAP! I could fly thanks to that, so how was I supposed to find Fang, ride in a flipp'n TAXI? I can't die. Not when Fang needs my help.

The canyon was in full view now as I fell out of the clouds. Fifteen thousand feet is a long way down. So how in the world could I get shot from** way** up here?

Right then, strong arms grabbed me and carried me up. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?

"Max, your wings are pretty and all but they're in my face and I need to see." Dylan said in a stained voice.

"Uhh-!" I gasped in pain as I retracted my wings, the left wing had a good sizeable hole in it. Looked like a size of a nickel but it hurt like hell.

Dylan flew the last 300 feet till we got to the ground.

I was that close to turning into a bird kid pancake.

"Set me down. Please." I said trying to sound as calm and in control as I could.

"You look shaken." He looked frightened, and drowned me in his blue eyes.

"That's because I fell a few thousand feet from the air, and I'm bleeding," I said with annoyance, "I am fairly sure you would be shaken to."

I turned to glare at mutant Ken and got what I wasn't expecting. Okay let's say **half **expecting.

Dylan's expression was slightly sad and sweet; he angled his head sideways and stared at me unmoved by what I told him. I instantly regretted my words.

"Thanks for saving me." I said with mucho sincerity, I wasn't even expectant of that coming from my mouth.

"You're welcome." Said Dylan, looking not at all surprised.

I sat down on the solid ground and flexed my wing and examined the wound. The pain was still throbbing but was I felt as if it was becoming less noticeable.

"We should take care of that." Dylan focused his eyes on the wound.

"Yeah." I said as the as the flock landed near us and hurried to me.

The whole thing was confusing. First Angel tells me Fangs in trouble and then I lose focus and fell while falling I was shot. Now someone please explain how the heck that is possible. Anyone? The flock had told me that who ever it was got away. Lucky jerks.

"I can heal you Max." Dylan's voice pleaded.

"Uhh-no thanks, really." I truly did not want his _magic spit_ fixing me up. We were all gathered in our messy and cluttered-with-junk-and-trash kitchen. Angel already informed the flock about Fang.

"Why don't you fix Max's wing, that way it will be faster and we could go find Fang and help him!" Gazzy said with pure determination in his voice. Iggy and the others nodded in agreement.

Dylan just shrugged his shoulders and simply said, "She doesn't want me to."

That's me, stubborn as usual. Angel pushed herself from her seat at he table and stood up.

"Max, Gazzy is right. If you do that then we can help Fang and probably convince him to come back sooner." Angel sounded very mature and grown up like for a seven year old, she also sounded stuck up and all leadery, we all know **I'M** the one who is **SUPPOSED **to sound like **THAT**. But I didn't sooo...

My heart still hurt whenever they said Fangs name, but thinking about seeing him again bring hope. And it brought new worries.

"Fine," I gave up reluctantly, "Do whatever is faster, let's just go help him.


	4. authors notestory aint finished yet!

Fan fiction is starting to get me mad*cry* I can't seem to be able to up load my 3 chapter of my story AFTER FANG…I just want to say that it is really good!! And I am so sorry to leave the people hanging. I swear I will try, and I will post it soon! Enjoy this please:::::

Behind closed doors

Are where my fears lie

Where my fears await

Where my secrets grow

It's where my mistakes can breath

For now and eternity

Hate me I don't care

Love me, you're not their

In my eyes, I see so clear

Emotions twist, emotions full

I wish I didn't have them

None at all…

Fear me, be afraid

Respect me, I won't faze

How can you look at me with those

Compelling eyes

Why do you slap me towards the skies

Why me?


End file.
